


at the beginning with you

by Felurian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finnrey fridays, Fluff and adventure and silliness, mostly aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian/pseuds/Felurian
Summary: collection of short stories focused on Rey and Finn, mostly for Finnrey Fridays. all of them AUs.1: treasure [uncharted verse]





	at the beginning with you

**Author's Note:**

> i was really inspired by this weeks finnrey friday theme (video games) so here it is! an AU for one of my favorite series ever :')  
> (posting a little early because why not?)

“I’m sorry you didn’t get the treasure.”

 

Finn’s voice is soft over the hum of the waves and Rey finds herself smiling, despite the fatigue from past few days finally getting to her, despite her aching bones and bruised muscles. She looks at him from behind her matted hair, roguish grin spreading on her lips.

 

In the light of setting sun, sweaty and battered, he looks just as handsome as when they first met back in his press agency, agreeing to work together, which Rey doesn’t really find fair, but she can’t complain either.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” she says, hoping to appear nonchalant.

 

Finn raises an eyebrow and she rolls her eyes, suddenly self-concious.

 

Her goal was to find the treasure, yes, but it wasn’t necessarily for its value — at least not the financial one. No, her and Luke were in it mostly for the long lost and forgotten knowledge, hoping to retrieve it and study its secrets, to later share them with the world. And if it also meant getting rich in the process... well, neither of them would complain about that.

 

“I mean, sure, I wanted to make a fortune on this but hey, I got to save the world, right? That counts for something.”

 

He nods, expression serious, but Rey doesn’t miss the mischevious spark in his eyes.

 

“And you saved me,” he adds.

 

“And I saved you,” she repeats after him, smugly.

 

“Not that I needed saving, mind you,” Finn says, only half-joking. “I appreciate it nonetheless. Wish I didn’t lose my camera, though, because I wouldn’t mind having footage of you kicking those guys asses as a souvenir.”

 

Rey lets out a snort and punches him lightly in the arm, wary of his injuries.

 

“Careful, or I’m gonna start regret doing that.”

 

“Nah,” he smiles softly, and she can feel her cheeks reddening. “You won’t.”

 

“You sure about that?” Rey asks, suddenly finding herself closer to him than before, her chest almost touching his.

 

“Mhm. Pretty sure.”

 

She feels the warmth of his breath on her lips and before any doubts can get to her, Rey cups his face and kisses him.

 

His lips are soft against her chapped ones, and she can taste salt and that unmistakable bitterness of blood, but somehow, it’s perfect. Finn hesitates only for a second before his hands come up to her neck, fingers threading through hair that has escaped from her messy bun. She sighs into his mouth upon the sensation of his touch and when they finally separate, foreheads still touching, both of them can’t stop the goofy smiles growing on their faces.

 

“Hey, lovebirds!” A shout comes from below and Rey reluctantly lets go of Finn, looking on the deck below to see Poe Dameron, a wooden crate in his hands. “Look what our friend Luke has managed to grab!”

 

He lifts the lid off, revealing golden trinkets and ancient coins piled up inside. The treasures appear to shine in the golden sun, reflecting the light, and Poe’s wide grin matches it perfectly.

 

“Would you look at that,” Finn speaks, amusement clear in his voice. “You got the treasure _and_ the boy.”


End file.
